Disturbance: Thou Shalt be Silenced
by SuzukiJirotto
Summary: Ferr is an Assassin. Enforcer of the Order and Peace in Prontera City. It is his job to neutralize any upstart that may disturb the lives of Prontera's citizens. A Rogue soon appears and causes trouble. This Rogue will be Ferr's toughest challenge yet.
1. Beginning and End

**CHAPTER ONE: BEGINNING AND END  
**

It was a cheerful night. Colorful streamers hung about the various houses and stores. Lighted candles of different sizes all boasted their radiance to the dark. Footsteps and voices traveled here and there toward wherever their owners wanted to go and the joyful chatting, yelling and feasting kept the semi-distant desert wolves awake. Yet all the festivities that took place at the largest city in Rune-Midgard seemed to disturbing for a certain individual.

Enter: Ferr Esril, official Assassin, and Enforcer of the Order and Peace of the Strengthener's Guild in Prontera.

The dull room was slightly illuminated by a few small candles. Ferr was standing by a window, looking down on all that was happening. He thought, "What do they have to gain from all this ruckus? Well, good thing it only comes once a year…" He slowly brushed some dust off his cloak.

"Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. That will be the day…"

A rooster in a nearby farm sounded the rise of the morning sun. The remains of the feast that took place last night were all cleaned up by some of the city's more diligent people.

Today was a bright day for Prontera. Old men nostalgically talked to each other in a yard. Housewives did household chores or went shopping with their child. Teenage girls happily chatted and gossiped. Little children played topless with the water from a small fountain. A couple of drunkards with hangovers harmlessly staggered home and a party of excited first jobbers set out on an adventure but a strange Assassin kept to the shadowy walls of the city.

Everything about him seemed too neat for the average Assassin. His hair was kempt, his traditional purple Assassin's outfit was clean and unwrinkled and his Katars were tidily sheathed right by his side. Yet strangely, his eyes quickly shifted from one direction to the other.

"A Rogue. He was last spotted vandalizing the guild flags at the center of the city. What say you, Ferr? Up for tracking down this felon?"

"… Violators must be wiped out."

The assassin turned a corner.

"Stop that burglar!" A voice cried out. Ferr saw a woman frantically pointing at a running person. From afar, Ferr could see the reddish garments the person sported. He was a Rogue.

Not wasting any time, he chased the criminal. He didn't bother to see the expressions on the spectators' faces. He just dashed forward at breakneck speed. Everything close by became a slight blur of green and gray.

He saw the Rogue turn an acute corner into an alleyway. Ferr slowed down and followed suit. There was obviously less light, the lane was very narrow and there were more paths that branched off to different places. He raced past, looking into each one in hopes of finding the Rouge, then hesitantly stopped. The target had escaped. Ferr waited in silence for a while then slammed his fist on the wall.

"Aw, upset you didn't find me?" He heard from above. He looked upward and there the rogue was, standing on the ledge of a rooftop. He mockingly said, "Yo, You're that Esril from tha- GUUAAAAH!!" Before shouting in pain.

Ferr was now standing right behind the Rogue. He had cut the person in half with his Katars. The Rouge's torso fell to the ground together with the legs, which Ferr had kicked. Blood flowed from the dispatched body.

The Assassin, still clutching his weapons, was left on top of the roof.  
There was nothing left to do but to dispose of the Rogue's corpse and return what he stole.

**CHAPTER ONE  
END**


	2. The Rogue

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ROGUE**

"That was it? You killed him that fast? I'd have expected more of a fight than that." A guildmate said.

The easy death of the Rogue did seem strange but Ferr wished for nothing but the peace and order of Prontera, no matter what kind of means he used to accomplish it.

The Guild Master declared the end of today's meeting. "Well, there wasn't much happening. Ferr took care of the wanted Rogue… so… That is all."

Ferr hated the meetings his Guild Master called for but without being a member of an Official Guild that enforces regulation within the city, he would just be killing against the law.

He left the usual spot where the meetings were held and took the quiet path home. Around him were the ancient and more serene streets of Prontera. A few bright rays of light broke the darkness around him. The houses strangely stuck too close together and the overgrowth, which obstructed almost all light, spread throughout the place though he could still make his way past.

It was tranquil. Not many people came here. This was the place he liked most in Prontera but that didn't change the fact that Ferr was slightly insane. He still wanted the blood of every criminal that existed to be spilled in the most brutal way possible.

He walked out into a more open space. The light shone clearly here and he could see more of the environment around him. The brown, green and gray colors blended well together. Then, he spoke out, "You are looking for a violent death if you insist on following me any further." There was silence for a while.

Abruptly, a Rogue popped out of the same pathway Ferr took. "What, I don' have any right to… walk by here? Is that what yer sayin'?!" He said, sounding drunk then walked up to Ferr and saw the seal of the Strengthener's Guild on the Assassin's shoulder. "Well, MISTER Enforcer Assassin SIR?!"

Ferr thought that this Rogue was more intimidating that the last one. He could feel his power even when drunk. "No, but you watch your mouth or you'll end up without one to even say you're sorry." Ferr suggested.

"Wha? You talkin' to me?! No one tells me to shut… up!" He gave with a hiccup. "Why, you wanna take me on, huh?"

"You are slowly turning into a violator. Violators MUST be wiped out." Ferr threatened.

The Rogue took out his knife. "So you think I'm a criminal?! Huh?! Well, you all do!" He attempted to slash the Assassin's stomach. Ferr evaded with a backward step and hastily drew out his Katars. He seized the arm that was clutching the knife and tried to slice the neck with his free Katar but the enemy kicked Ferr in the legs. Ferr let go of his hand. The Rogue ran away and shouted out, "I'll get you next time!" now sounding sober.

Ferr couldn't catch him due to the pain in his legs. He thought, "That guy throws such kicks. And… he is a violator of the peace. I will have his head. Whether he likes it or not."

After a wind chime in a nearby house had sounded, he reached home. It was already night.

**CHAPTER TWO  
END.**


	3. Hour of Darkness

**CHAPTER THREE: HOUR OF DARKNESS**

His house wasn't that of an average Assassin. Each piece of polished furniture, which tidily sat apart, was carefully positioned to Ferr's convenience. The inviting place truly looked as cool and cozy as the top-rated inns at the center of the city. The house was a bungalow; only one floor was needed for him and his belongings. The only strange sights were monochromes of gray decorated around the abode's interior and the windows, which were boarded up due to the unceasing noise in the neighborhood.

Ferr's home was located at a corner near the wall separating central Prontera from its outer quadrants. For the rest of the day, the walls blocked his house from the sun's light

Back inside the house, Ferr had already taken a nap on one of his softer chairs; He was too tired. Out of the black unconsciousness, a vivid dream played. It was that of a bloodbath, a decapitated Rogue and an Assassin's revenge.

Hours later, he woke from his sleep; he felt paranoid. The small cracks on the planks of his boarded-up window told him it was still nighttime.

Ferr stood up, opened the door with a hint of hesitation and went outside. The stench of lifelessness and impending death seemed to bring Ferr to immediate suspicion… and the thirst to slay evil. He ventured down the misty, gray street. He stuck to the walls and kept his footsteps as light as possible. The farther he went, the stronger the evil impulses became. There was something truly dastardly afoot and Ferr needed to halt it before it could escape.

Then for a while, the evil seemed to disappear. He stopped for a second to notice the surroundings. Mother Luna made a bright ornament in the middle of the jet sky. Not a single star was out. The trees rustled against the growing breeze. The surrounding houses blended with the dark sky and the only lights besides that of the moon were the faint glows of the gloomy lampposts.

"Quite stupid for an Assassin like you to be off his guard, isn't it?" Ferr abruptly looked skyward. There he was. The very Rogue who ran off during their last meeting was standing on the ledge of a rooftop. The bright moon made an unclear silhouette but Ferr definitely knew the man was the Rogue. He grimaced at the sight of the felon.

"You shall not escape this time. I shall dispose of you here and now," the Assassin grimly said. He, who was now in mid-air, appeared right in front of the Rogue. "Poison React," Ferr uttered, slashing the enemy with a venom-laden Katar but the Rogue blocked the attack with his bare hands. The fact that he had defended himself by grabbing the weapon surprised Ferr.

The Rogue smirked. "That's the best you can do?" He pulled Ferr towards him and gave a mighty punch, which sent Ferr flying a distance back and onto the ground.

Ferr managed to kick back to the top of the house. The wind violently slashed past him. His eyes widened. The maniacal grin he bore on his sadistic facade marked the beginning of a long and bloody fight.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**END.**


	4. Run Away

**CHAPTER FOUR: RUN AWAY**

"Mama, hurry up or they'll catch you." A young voice whispered in the dead of night.

"I know, dear. I know." An older one replied with a tone just as light. "Let's go this way."

A mother and her daughter, two strangers to the land of Prontera, quickly tried making their way through the lonely streets. Wearing light rags for clothing, the pair dashed past numerous houses as quietly as they could. Besides the omen of a moon in the sky and the weak glow of lampposts, everything was in darkness.

"What if… they catch you, mama? Will they take you back to Morroc?" The little girl asked.

"Maybe so. But we really don't want that to happen," She answered, panting and asked, "You don't want mama to be taken away just because she… borrowed some money from other people, do you?" She grasped her left arm as though it was paining her.

The two rounded a corner before the girl answered. She shook her head furiously. "I don't want mama to be taken away from me."

The mother nodded. "That's why… we don't have to get caught. We have to run away… and find some place to hide because… if we get caught… then you won't see mama ever again. You understand, Syl-"

"Mama… There's a person over there." She was interrupted by a fast tug from her daughter, who pointed straight ahead. However, she was hastily grabbed by her mother and dragged into the front lawn of a nearby house. They crouched behind a large shrub and peeked at the person ahead through the small gaps in the plant.

The person, who was male, had his back turned against the two. He was at a safe distance for the couple of escapees. He probably didn't see nor hear them and he appeared as though he was looking for something. He was standing right under a lamppost so he could easily be identified.

Both recognized his apparel.

The little girl whispered, "He's a Rogue. So maybe he isn't part of the police, right?"

"We can't be too sure. It's even strange that he's out here this late at night," She stated then sat down on the cold grass and held her left arm once more.

There was lifeless silence for a while. For that short while, all time just seemed too long for them. "I'm glad we lost those guards who were chasing us a while ago." The mother uttered.

The young girl continued watching the Rogue, now pacing back and forth, until she thought of an idea. "I'll ask him for help." She got up and started walking but her mother pulled on her arm.

"Don't do it," Her mother gave a stern look.

"But… you're badly injured," She looked at her mother's left arm. "You might soon die of blood loss," She said but was soon cut short. "I really don't want-"

"You might put us in bigger danger than we are already in."

"If we don't take a chance now, then…" The child escaped the grip of her mother's hand and ran toward the Rogue. "Sorry, mama."

"No! Sylvia! Come back!" Her mother called out in a pitch that only she would hear. She stood up and desperately ran for her daughter.

After a short sprint, Sylvia soon reached the Rogue's back. "Um… Excuse me, sir Rogue, sir… but can you help my mama? She's badly hurt and-"

The Rogue shushed her. He turned around. "You shouldn't be here," He said with menacing eyes. "There is a battle going on and you wouldn't want to get caught up in it now, wouldn't you?"

Sylvia took a fearful step backward. "Eh… Sorry…" She spun around and ran into the embrace of her mother, who barely caught up.

"If you fools need help, go to a hospital or something. Not to a person who could kill you with one blow," The man threateningly said.

The two shook in terror. "I'm really really sorry," The mother apologized. "We'll be leaving now."

"There you are!" Another voice cried out of the slight confusion.

For a second, Sylvia's mother shivered to the thought that the police had already found her.

"You won't escape this time. I'll make sure of it."

The three people on the street looked on top of a house close by. The new person on the scene had his body against the moon's light. His attire revealed that he was an Assassin.

One Assassin seeking the death of a Rogue.

**CHAPTER FOUR  
END.**


	5. Bittersweet

**CHAPTER FIVE: BITTERSWEET**

It started to drizzle.

Ferr flung his right Katar straight at the Rogue but the attack was dodged by an easy sidestep. "Get out of here, right now!" Ferr barked at the mother and her child.

The pair was terribly horrified. They immediately darted in the opposite direction. They ran as though all hell was about to break loose right behind them.

The Rogue took advantage of the situation and suddenly threw two daggers right at Ferr. The Assassin, who just noticed the knives, barely managed to shield himself with his left Katar. One knife bounced off with a sharp clang and flew directly at Sylvia. The other tore through the side of his garb.

The supersonic whirl of the dagger he blocked ended with a nasty thud on human skin.

"M-Mama…" Sylvia motionlessly stood in the hold of her mother's arms. She saw the hilt of the knife sticking out of her mother's back. "No… mama…"

"MAMA!!" She burst into tears. "Mama… Why…"

Her mother made a great effort to take something out of her pockets. She gave it to her daughter. For a split second, Ferr saw what was entrusted to her: A sheathed weapon. "Sylvia. Take care of it. Don't die, please, Sylvia."

It rained harder. The infinite raindrops crashing down to the ground made a sound that continually rang in each ear.

Ferr glared at the criminal. "You…"

The Rogue laughed, "Hey, it's you who killed her."

"You… ripped my outfit."

"What?"

"You RIPPED… my OUTFIT!" Ferr's eyes were insanely mad. "You die, scum!" He jumped down and recklessly tried slashing at the Rogue. He picked up the Katar he threw a while ago and unleashed legions of lightning-fast swipes. They were easily evaded. In his rage, Ferr had only one thing resonating within his evil mind: Punishment, punishment, punishment. He fiercely attacked in all directions. He tried backing his enemy into a corner. But because he blindly let loose all the power he had, the Rogue noticed a redundancy in the Assassin's waves of assault. Ferr thrust his weapon forward. It was avoided. And by the usage of a third knife, Ferr was counterattacked with a forceful stab to the stomach.

With the taste of blood in his mouth, Ferr fell to his knees. "Poison… unforgivable," He weakly muttered.

Droplets of blood fell to the freezing, gray street. A thunderbolt stuck violently overhead. The rain, which brought more of the unceasing noise, grew intense; the clothes of the four people on the street were now soaking wet. Harsh rainfall drained Sylvia's weeping away.

A couple of footsteps were momentarily heard at a distance. They were of two guards who were after Sylvia's mother. "Hey, you people over there!"

The Rogue grabbed Ferr's damp, silver hair. "My name is Tobias Kart'el." Their faces were so close that their noses barely touched. "Don't ever forget that. When we meet again, you'll die a painful death, Mister Enforcer," He said with a wide, sadistic smile. He let go off Ferr's hair and ran off into the dark.

The injured, unconscious Assassin dropped to the ground.

Those who slept so soundly that night would never believe something this grim ever happened right in front of their houses.

**CHAPTER FIVE  
END.**


End file.
